Обсуждение:Gun Runners’ Arsenal
Идеи Давайте как в любом другом ДЛЦ создадим под-темы: оружие,боеприпасы,апгрейды,ачивменты(стимовские которые),перки и достижения (те что внутриигровые,не стимовские) :Кто удалил ссылку на русификатор? И почему?Женя Архипов 11:31, сентября 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Евгений Архипов, прошу прощения, ссылка была удалена по той причине, что это энциклопедия Fallout, а не сайт для рекламы и распространения модов.Sережка Zатонский 11:38, сентября 30, 2011 (UTC) Конечно нужно создать отдельную под-тему, наподобие остальных ДЛС. И уже там описывать добавленное вооружение. SL ::То есть то что на страницах про Old World Blues и Honest Hearts написано про русификаторы это ничего. И к тому же сайт Убежище и Энциклопедия Fallout сотрудничают.Женя Архипов 11:54, сентября 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Значит, я думаю, надо удалить из "Убежища" ссылки на модификации вообще. Для них существует "Лаборатория Волт-Тек", вики о модах для Fallout'ов. NCR Citizen 12:00, сентября 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Евгений Архипов, возможно приведенный вами пример был неисправен лишь, потому что участники Вики (знающие правила "Убежища") не замечали его, и при разговоре с вами я не имел в виду определенный сайт.Sережка Zатонский 12:09, сентября 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Я конечно дико извиняюсь что влезаю, но хороший русификатор найти в сети непросто - особенно с учетом того, что 1С не особо торопится с официальным релизом дополнений. И ссылки на русификаторы в статьях о дополнениях вполне могут быть - другое дело, что одним сайтом ограничиватся не надо. В конце-концов можно скачать русификаторы, залить их на файлообменник и выложить ссылки в статьях - информация предоставлена и никакой рекламы. OsKoL 19:12, сентября 30, 2011 (UTC) АО Что значит «''АО''» в ссылках на некоторые статьи? --Alex6122 © 11:03, октября 1, 2011 (UTC) Да то же самое, что и (GRA), но в русской версии. (Арсенал Оружейников), то есть. mad le zisell 13:02, октября 1, 2011 (UTC) :Поменял на (GRA). --Alex6122 © 11:56, октября 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Может, все-таки вернуть АО? Ведь Gun Runners' Arsenal - это не только имя собственное (название дополнения), но и имя нарицательное, которое вполне можно перевести. Тем более что АО в данном случае не "Арсенал Оружейников", а "арсенала Оружейников". Лично мне кажется, что название оружия, к примеру, "карабин арсенала оружейников" или "карабин из арсенала оружейников", сокращенное до "Карабин АО", вполне себе хороший вариант. Night Pryanik 05:13, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Я думаю, что не надо сейчас дергаться, лучше подождать официального перевода - от него и будем отталкиваться. Sajan 08:25, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Официальный перевод? Это - фантастика! Надо решить сейчас, а не ждать год-полтора (как это было с Fallout 3). Тем более издатель вполне возможно не будет этим заниматься. ::::А насчёт АО. Очень созвучно с Операцией Анкоридж. 3Varenier 08:42, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Не знаю, мне кажется, что игроку будет несколько непонятно, когда он увидит в игре что-то вроде "карабин (GRA)", особенно если игрок играл исключительно в русифицированные версии и знать не знает, кто такие "Gun Runners", зато прекрасно осведомлен об Оружейниках. По-моему, если уж оставлять что-то в игре английского, так это все целиком. А при переводе и переводить все соответственно. Night Pryanik 10:15, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Имена собственные переводу как бы не подлежат - если у НПС фамилия Смит, не будете же переводить ее как "Кузнецов"? Что до игроков - вставить в (GRA) ссылку на страницу дополнения, проблем думаю не возникнет.OsKoL 13:21, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Я же вроде уже высказался насчет имён собственных и нарицательных в посте выше... А вообще я имел в виду, что игроку будет странно видеть надпись типа "карабин (GRA)" в насквозь русифицированном Пип-Бое, а не в Убежище. Night Pryanik 10:35, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::А это уже вопрос к переводчикам - как они решат эту проблему. Возможно не будет никаких "ОА" или "GRA", а будет просто "Карабин Оружейников". В Убежище же следует отразить наиболее распространенный варианта перевода(за неимением официального). OsKoL 13:37, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) Мина-толстяк Кто нибудь,переименуйте "Мина-толстяк" в "Толстушка". Мне кажется такой перевод более достовернее. Alpha16 16:27, октября 5, 2011 (UTC)Alpha16 : А почему бы вам не сделать это самому, если вы считаете это необходимым? Night Pryanik 05:52, октября 6, 2011 (UTC) Вклад анонима Незарегистрированный участник сделал довольно много небезынтересных замечаний (и при этом немного напартачил), но внёс их в саму статью, что нарушает правила. Сделал откат, но в связи с возможной ценностью его правок укзываю их здесь, где им самое место: * 25-мм противопехотный гранатомёт Можно по аналогии с 40-мм гранатометом: 25-мм гранатомет, противопехотный * Объятья короля богомолов! -- Тогда уже правильнее ОбъятИя -- * Скользящая молния термин " Greased Lightning" означает что-то очень быстрое. Варианты:удар молнии, скользящая молния, молниеносный, вспышка молнии. у кого есть фильм Бриолин, посмотрите и впишите название автомобиля главного героя вместо моего * Медицинская палка Medicine stick - это шаманский жезл, которым он изгоняет злых духов. Наиболе близкие варианты "Талисман", "Амулет", есть хороший перевод у Aptom'a - "Тросточка" * Граната из МЯБ Варианты: Микроядерная граната, МЯ-граната * Связка МЯБ По сути это связка МЯ гранат * Терпение "Paciencia" в пер. с испанского означаеттерпение, терпеливость. Варианты названия: "Терпение, "Охотничья винтовка "Терпение", "Пасъенса" * Спецзаказ Смитти Это уникальный плазмолив, так что можно перевести как Плазмолив Смитти * Спртел-Вуд 9700 Варианты: Сптел-Вуд 9700, Стел-Вуд 9700 (легче произносятся) * Мощная часовая бомба Это разновидность бомбы с часовым механизмом, та что имхо правильнее будет "Бомба с часовым механизмом, высокой мощности"; повышенной мощности; усиленная * Хе-хе-хе... - покалечить 5 врагам правые руки из дробовика А почему хе-хе-хе? Ведь это отсылка к http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z38tZPxDekw * Достижение Даже у царя и бога идёт кровь '(англ.'' Even a God-King Can Bleed) -''' отсылка кинофильму "300", в русском прокате имевшему название "300 спартанцев". При первой встрече с Ксерксом Леонид говорит ему, что и сам Царь-Бог смертен (то есть и у него идёт кровь). Впоследствии Леонид бросает копье в Ксеркса и оставляет у того на лице глубокий порез. NCR Citizen 09:34, октября 6, 2011 (UTC) :Сори, но это был я (просто забыл залогиниться)Sajan 09:52, октября 6, 2011 (UTC) *Объятья короля богомолов! - с точки зрения русского языка правильны оба варианта (и объятЬя, и объятИя) *Medicine stick - откуда такие сведения о том, что это переводится как шаманский жезл? Если можно, с пруфлинками. *Граната из МЯБ - в оригинале MFC (microfusion cell) grenade, а не MF grenade, потому и переводил полностью. *Paciencia - если уж в оригинале использовано испанское название, то считаю, что при переводе на русский язык следует использовать транслитерацию. Если бы разработчики хотели, чтобы оружие называлось "Терпение" или как-то похоже, то и назвали бы они его "Patience", по-английски. *Спртел-Вуд 9700 - хоть это нигде (пока?) и не указывается, думаю, что название включает в себя две фамилии (скорее всего, изготовителей или изобретателей оружия), так что не вариант сокращать их ради удобства произношения. Night Pryanik 10:04, октября 6, 2011 (UTC) :* Medicine Stick, Behind the scenes: - Medicine sticks are also called spirit sticks by some Native American tribes. They are decorated with beads and feathers from spirit animals such as the eagle. Spirit sticks are used for rituals pertaining to the spirit world, thus implying the Medicine Stick can take away "bad spirits" and send them to the spirit world. :* Paciencia, Behind the scenes: In Spanish, Paciencia means "Patience". According to J.E. Sawyer, it is so named "because you have three shots, so you had better make them count." :Тут дело в том, что пасъенсия созвучно с пэйшенс, и думаю англоговорящие товарищи поймут смысл и без перевода. В остальном, видимо вы правы *Если честно, лично для меня связь между шаманскими жезлами и винтовкой трудноуловима. Хотя, признаюсь, лучшего варианта я предложить пока не могу. *Насчет отличий вашего пасъенсия от моего пасиенсия. Перед тем, как предложить свой вариант, я специально запустил словарь Abbyy Lingvo, перешел на испано-русскую вкладку и внимательно прослушал произношение этого слова носительницей языка. На слух, конечно, трудно различить два наших варианта, но на письме они различаются. Вы точно уверены, что там должен быть именно твердый знак? Night Pryanik 12:47, октября 6, 2011 (UTC) :Я не отстаиваю свой вариант произношения слова paciencia). Просто когда я прослушал это слово в Google translate, то мне показалось, что там буква "с" произносится как твердая. : A насчет связи шаманского жезла и винтовки, то я думаю что она в том, что и та и другая используется для изгнания нечести из этого мира;). Sajan 14:20, октября 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Уважаемые участники, подписывайтесь в обсуждениях: это правило. NCR Citizen 14:14, октября 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Прошу прощения, вечно забываю Sajan 14:20, октября 6, 2011 (UTC) Siс semper tyrannis А почему название достижения Sic semper tyrannis (убийство Кимбола из одноручного пистолета) переведено как «Нам не нужно правительство»? Данное изречение переводится как «С тиранами так всегда (случается)». 94.188.46.142 09:06, декабря 21, 2011 (UTC) : Да потому что тот, кто переводил эти названия, руководствовался чем угодно, но только не стремлением сохранить их оригинальный смысл и значение. Night Pryanik 09:51, декабря 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Не будем категоричны: переводить нужно, и даже несовершенный перевод - это шаг вперёд и отправная точка для дальнейшего совершенствования (о как :) ). Но, в данном случае, мне кажется, переводить эту фразу не нужно вовсе, а так и оставить на латыни. Почему? Ну хотя бы потому, что фразы на латыни, которые время от времени произносятся в игре (Аркейд, Цезарь, Курьер - Силу и проч.), не переводят. Аналогия, может, несколько грубая, но разработчики, видимо, специально приводят их в оригинале (хотя могли бы перевести на английский или привести английский эквивалент) для пущей достоверности, что ли. ИМХО. 94.188.46.142 19:45, декабря 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Про фразы на латыни - согласен. Кстати, 'не пишите названия испытаний, достижений и тд. основываясь на пиратских переводах. 'Заходите в The Vault и (лучше с помощью английского словаря) переводите всё сами. Silvold 432 12:29, декабря 29, 2011 (UTC) Не-не-не "Не-не-не… — покалечить 5 врагам правые руки из дробовика." # ссылка на дробовик из F1/F2 # К дробовикам в fnw относятся не так мало оружия46.147.167.131 16:37, июля 5, 2012 (UTC)